The Birth Of Megonimus-Prime
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Primus has found a new way to make the Autobots and Decepticons work together. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another amazing story from guestsurprise, who owns Megonimus Prime. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **The Birth Of Megonimus-Prime**

This story takes place when they war just ended, but the Autobots and Decepticons are still trying to learn about each other. None of them trust each other. However, what if there was a danger that was in the far future? What if Primus knew that both Optimus and Megatron would need each other's help if they were to beat this Cybertronian menace one day? But considering they were still at odds with each other, he knew that he would need to give them assistance, whether they both admitted it or not. Therefore, he had a plan.

"Why am I being called to a secret meeting by Primus?" Optimus thought as he walked down the old and ancient underground hallways of Cybertron. He was headed to one of Primus' ancient chambers.

"Optimus, I can read your thoughts. I am calling you here on business." A voice responded telepathically.

"Sir, are we in danger?"

"Not at this time, but one day a great danger will come back and I need you to be prepared."

"Sir, whatever the matter is, I am ready to defend our home once more. My men and I are well-rested and we are ready for battle."

"And what about your other allies?"

"Who, my liege? The Decepticons?"

"I thought that when they had given up their evil ways, they were called Cybertronians, just like you no longer are called Autobots. We are one once more."

"But my lord, I am still unsure that Megatron has completely changed. He has not made any moves to harm anyone, but he can still be a threat!"

"Be that as it may, he is still a part of us. You must learn to co-exist with him and his men because you all are of the same species and are part of this planet."

Optimus sighed in frustration and continued to walk down the hallway. As he reached the entrance of the large hall, his optics widened in surprise. Megatron was already sitting at one of the tables. He too looked shocked to see Optimus.

"Primus? What is Prime doing here?"

"You both have been summoned here because I want you both to assist me in bringing peace to the rest of the galaxy. I also want you both to protect the galaxy from any future threats." Primus' voice said.

"Will do. My men and I are equipped." Optimus added.

"I have my own army ready to leave at your command." Megatron added.

"Not so fast. You both need to work together. Bringing peace to the entire universe requires cooperation and unity."

"My men and I can survive on our own." Megatron added.

"I agree."

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle.

"I had a feeling you two were still at odds, so I am going to give you both a responsibility." At that moment, both were restrained by large tentacle-like arms that came out of the wall!

"PRIMUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Megatron hissed.

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" Optimus roared.

"You both need to remain calm. This will only be painful for but a moment." The voice responded. And with that, both titans felt a surge of electricity pulse through them. They clenched their teeth and hissed in pain, but after a moment the pain stopped!

"What happened?" Optimus groaned.

"I don't know," Megatron responded. At that moment, they heard a rumble and the walls began to shake. Both titans then heard a loud crash and the sound of a chamber opening. They turned their eyes to the left and their optics widened as big as they could! A Cybertronian slowly came out of the shadows from the chamber.

"I have created a new recruit that you all will need to train together. I have scanned your mind and have inputted your knowledge into the new recruit's mind. I introduce Megonimus Prime."

"WHAT?!" Megatron gasped.

"LORD PRIMUS! How can this be?!" Optimus gasped.

"He is your new recruit. You both are to train him how to protect the galaxy."

"Why us?!" Megatron asked.

"Because he is made from two of the most powerful leaders in history; with your encouragement, he will be another great leader in the future. However, be prepared because he also has Energon from a third party. I was not expecting this, but it will be fine nonetheless." The voice chuckled.

"Third Party?!" Optimus said in concern.

"It appears when Megatron fought Predaking in the past, some of Predaking's Energon seeped into his system. Now this new Cybertronian has Energon from Optimus, Megatron, and Predaking."

"WHAT?!" They both said in horror.

"B-But…," Megatron began.

"I have spoken." And with those words, the cavern began to rumble and they were all engulfed in a bright light! Within a few moments, they all were at the entrance of the cave once more. The titans blinked to recover their senses and then they heard some footsteps behind them. They slowly turned and saw the new bot come into the sunlight. He was tall, like Predaking, but he had a helmet like Megatron did, and a body similar to Optimus Prime. His yellow eyes peered out of the darkness and he had a toothy grin.

"Greetings. My name is Megonimus Prime." He smiled as he knelt before the two Cybertronians before him.

Optimus and Megatron could only stare in shock at the new Cybertronian. Just what kind of Cybertronian being did Primus create!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a really good story! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Birth Of Megonimus Prime Chapter 2**

"Do not be alarmed. I only wish to learn from you two," the titan said as he walked forward.

"I do not fear anyone." Megatron stated matter of factly. "So you are the creation we have to train?"

"I am. I am Megonimus Prime. I want to learn as much as possible." The new Cybertronian responded.

"You will begin your training after you have been introduced to our comrades back at the base." Optimus Prime spoke softly. At that time, they heard someone driving up. They all turned slowly and saw it was Hot Rod.

"Optimus! We heard a crashing sound and we thought you were in trouble." Hot Rod spoke, changing into his bipedal form. He then noticed the large robot. The robot looked at him and cocked its head to the side as if it was studying him. Hot Rob jumped back in pure horror and went to drive away.

"WHAT THE-!" He gasped. He then transformed into his car form and began to speed away when the new Cybertronian transformed into a large dragon-like monster and pounced on him.

"Where are you going?" Megonimus asked, letting his claws gently scratch the top of Hot Rod's hood. Optimus was about to run and defend his scout when Megatron stopped him.

"Hold it, Prime! It appears our new recruit is simply…curious."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Hot Rod yelled, still in car form.

"I want to know how you transformed like this. What is your transformation mode?" Megonimus asked.

"I am only a car, now get off!"

"I am…some sort of creature." Megonimus said, now examining himself. "What am I?"

"You appear to be a type of Predacon. Beings that were powerful and abundant on our planet."

"Were? Are they no longer here?" Megonimus asked.

"There are only a few, but we are at peace with them." Optimus added.

"I see. Well, I would like to speak more with this…scout as you call him." Megonimus replied, trying to get Hot Rod to come out. "Will you not come out of this…car like form?"

"I will if you get off of me!" Hot Rod huffed.

"Apologies." Megonimus replied, now getting up and transforming back into his bi-pedal mode. Hot Rod, once Megonimus released him, did the same.

"Hot Rod. This is Megonimus Prime. He was created by Primus to help us protect this galaxy. I would like you to help us introduce him to other members of the base."

"WHAT?! PRIMUS CREATED HIM?!"

"Yes. Primus wants us to have an ally in case we ever need to save the galaxy once more." Optimus responded.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet anyone recommended by Primus," Hot Rod smiled as he examined the new Cybertronian.

"I am pleased to meet you, Hot Rod. I would like to learn more about you and the others. Who are we supposed to protect?"

"Everyone in the galaxy. Especially a planet called Earth. It has been many years since we have been to Earth. I am due for a quick check up on the planet soon."

"May I join you?" Megonimus asked.

"I do not think you are ready to meet the people of Earth. They may fear you because you do not have a vehicle mode." Megatron replied.

"This is disappointing. I would most enjoy seeing the 'people' as you call them since we protect them."

"Perhaps when we have another way to disguise you. For now, I would like to introduce you to the others." Optimus said softly, leading him towards the base.

"As you wish, Optimus." Megonimus said respectfully. While they began their walk to the base, Predaking was watching them. His eyes widened at seeing the new Cybertronian.

"What is this?! Another Predacon?!" He gasped. He immediately transformed and flew to meet them. Megatron spotted him coming and withdrew his sword.

"Megatron, stop! We are at peace remember?!" Optimus warned.

"Hold your tongue, Prime. Remember that a Predacon is not to be trusted. Especially Predaking!"

"Megatron, put your sword away. I am not here to fight." Predaking spoke softly. He circled the new being and listened as Optimus explained about the new recruit.

"I see. Well, he will need to be ready. I have some rather bad news."

"What is it?"

"Unicron is waking up once more. He has caused a series of Earth quakes on Earth and the planet is going to be destroyed!"

"What?! We have to get all of those people out of there!" Optimus bellowed.

"Optimus. There is no time. We can only save some of them. Adult humans cannot live out here in space." Predaking said sadly.

"I know. I was fearing this would happen." Optimus said sadly.

"What can we do?" Megonimus asked.

"I spoke with Ratchet. He has made a formula that can help. But it has its limitations."

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked.

"There is only enough for 3 humans and it can only change 3 human teenagers. Teenagers are perfect because they are stronger than children, but younger than adults. It makes their bodies perfect to accept the Energon transformation fluid." Predaking explained.

"We can only save 3 humans?! That's all?! Out of an entire planet we can only save 3?!" Optimus said in horror.

"I am afraid so, Optimus." Predaking said sadly. "When Unicron wakes up, all of Earth will be destroyed because he is the planet. But we have no choice. We cannot keep him in stasis forever. He needs to be destroyed for good.

"Who is Unicron?" Megonimus asked.

"He is the ultimate evil. He is the enemy of Primus, your creator. He wants to either conquer the entire universe or destroy all who oppose him."

"And I am afraid that there is more."

"What is that?"

"Eventually, the humans you choose will have to become pure Cybertronians. They cannot live on the serum forever."

Megatron, Optimus, and Hot Rod stood in pure silence. They could only save 3 humans and the entire Earth was about to be destroyed in only a few hours.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Whoa! This is getting intense. Looking forward to more!**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Birth Of Megonimus Prime Chapter 3**

The Transformers teleported to Earth to explain everything to the government officials. To their surprise, the government knew. They knew that Unicron was awakening and they knew that there was little time to escape. They could feel it on their volcano and radio meters.

"We are proposing to bring back three humans with us," Optimus replied sadly.

"I don't see why not. At least someone has a chance of surviving." The president responded in a graver tone.

"We are sorry there is nothing more we can do." Ratchet replied.

"You don't need to be sorry. You all have saved us more times than we can count. We already owe you all everything. But now our world is coming to an end. I hope that one day, humanity will exist again." The president replied softly. "Now Autobots, please go and choose the three you will be taking with you. There is little time left; our computers are saying that Unicron will be completely awakening in less than 5 hours."

Optimus nodded and signaled for the others to roll out. Once they were outside, Megatron was waiting for them.

"Well?" He asked.

"The people of Earth already understand their planet is doomed. We now need to find the three teenagers we need." Optimus replied softly.

"I saw that Miko has relocated back to Japan with her family. Jack has moved to California, and Raf is still in his same house." Ratchet replied softly.

"Good. Ratchet, you are in charge of securing Raf. The government is also heading that way to speak to his family."

"I will go and get Miko; I haven't seen her in for what feels like years!" Bulkhead smiled happily.

"And I will go and get Jack." Arcee smiled softly.

"Good. Now let's head out and retrieve them!" Optimus responded.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Bulkhead!" Miko squealed in happiness, now running out and hugging the top of his hood. He was so happy to see her that his engine just purred in happiness. "Come out of there so I can see you, Bulk!" She giggled, now planting playful kisses on his hood.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." He chuckled, now transforming and letting her hug his finger. She smooched and hugged his finger so much, his face turned a deep red. He gave her some friendly caresses of her own too! After a few minutes he cleared his voice.

"Miko, we can't stay here long. I have to take you back to Cybertron." And with that, he explained all of what was happening and the destruction of Earth.

"Bulkhead?! I can't just leave my parents and family behind!" Miko said sadly. Her tone and behavior were so much more adult-like that he had to prepare himself to speak with her. She was definitely not that little teenager anymore. She was taller and her hair was straight and coal black with no more pink coloring. She had a figure that could stop anyone!

"Miko, I understand how you feel, but there is nothing more we can do. We only have enough serum for three humans and because you are an older teenager you are perfect. One day you will be the key to reviving humans, but right now we have to save you."

"No! I can't leave my family or friends behind!" She said strongly.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!" He said, now grabbing her and transforming into his tank mode. She gasped and began to beat on his window, but not too hard.

"Bulkhead, wait! You can't do this!"

"Miko, it hurts me to have to take you at all but you must listen to me. If I don't save you, you will die and you would be letting your entire planet down. One day you will be the key to bringing it back, but until then I have my orders. I can't let you die." He said the last portion in a sadder tone. Miko sadly hung her head and caressed the inside of his window, making him shudder.

"I know, Bulkhead. I know you feel bad and you have your orders. May I at least go back inside and spend a few more moments before I say goodbye?"

"Yes, Miko. But not too long. We are running low on time ourselves." He responded gently.

"Alright." She replied. He then let her out and watched as she sadly walked back to her house. The government had already been to her house and explained what was going to happen so her parents knew and she didn't even know that!

* * *

 _At Jack's house…_

"Jack…,"

"Arcee…long time no see huh?" Jack smiled, now running over and hugged the top of the motorcycle.

"Alright, alright…,"

"Aww, c'mon, you know you've missed me as much as I've missed you!"

"J-Jack!" She giggled, now feeling his caress her handle bars.

"Arcee, transform already! This is no way to greet an older friend." He chuckled, now trying to coax her to transform. Within a few seconds, she did and she heard him let out a small wolf whistle.

"Whoa, you definitely are as beautiful as I remember."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. But you appear more handsome from when we last met." She chuckled in a friendly tone. He stepped back in mock shock.

"Was that a compliment? I think I might die!"

Arcee chuckled, but her face turned serious when she felt the Earth rumble under her feet. She quickly turned to Jack and before she could say anything, he held his hand up.

"I know already, Arcee, and I'm ready to go."

"You are?! That quickly?!"

"Yes. I have been alone here. Mom died a few years back and it's just me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jack."

"It's alright. But remember I'm not exactly a teenager anymore, so do I still fit the description." He chuckled nervously.

"You do because you are still young, Jack. Your age did not matter; your body did. Because your body is still maturing you still fit the physical fitness of a teenager."

"Whoa, that's a load off my mind." He smiled. He had just turned 21 so he was a bit concerned. But at that moment, they felt another Earth quake and Arcee's communicator rang.

"Arcee, here."

"Arcee I have Raf; he's ready and we need to move as quickly as possible."

"On it." Arcee signed off. She then transformed into her motorcycle mode. "C'mon Jack. They are waiting for us."

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Optimus was waiting for all of them at the space bridge. When they all drove up, the young adults ran over to him and greeted him. He knelt down and let them hug his fingers.

"I have missed you all as well. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"We know Optimus, but there is nothing we can do about it." Miko said sadly.

"We want to thank you all for even choosing us!" Raf added.

"I agree! If you didn't choose us we would die with everyone else here."

"I just wish there was a way to save everyone else."

"Perhaps there is a way. Once Unicron is defeated, I'm sure Primus will show us the way." Optimus smiled gently. He then stood up and activated the space bridge. "Come, all of you. Time is short and we need to get you all situated on Cybertron."

And with those words, everyone safely went through the portal, leaving the perilous and dangerous world behind.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Birth Of Megonimus Prime Chapter 4**

The three could only stare out the window, knowing that Earth was going to be destroyed soon.

"How are we going to live? We can't survive out here." Miko said sadly.

"At least we have our Autobot friends to help us." Jack said quietly.

"I know; I feel like there must be something we can do to save our planet." Raf said sadly.

"Me too, but you know if there was a way the Autobots would have done it. They love our planet almost as much as we do. We should be happy they saved our lives." Miko replied sadly.

"Yes, we do love Earth. We are sorry that it had to be this way." Optimus said sadly, walking in and seeing the young ones looking upset. Jack was the one who was trying to hide his pain the most.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine, Optimus. Really."

"You do not appear fine." Optimus responded sadly.

"Trust me. I had no one left one Earth anyway, so no one would miss me, I'm sure." He said quickly. He then got up and walked out of the room. Optimus sighed softly and got up to find the young man. He turned the corner just in time to see Jack sadly wiping tears from his eyes. The truth was that his mother was gone and he felt like he was truly alone now. On Earth, he at least felt like he had one or two friends to call his own. He never felt that close to Miko or Raf so he truly felt alone.

"Jack." A deep voice cooed from the darkness. He turned quickly and saw Optimus walk into view. "You are hurting."

"I'm fine, Optimus! I promise." He said, trying to still be respectful, but he was becoming frustrated.

"You are not fine, Jack. I know that you had no more family on Earth." Optimus replied.

"But…,"

"Stop right there. I know that you feel alone, but you are not alone. We are here for you." Optimus replied, now picking him up and holding him to his chest.

"O-Optimus!" Jack protested, trying to get down, but the titan held him in a firmer grip.

"You don't need to be afraid of showing your emotions. Jack."

"But I told you that I was okay!" He protested!

"He's not alright…," a deep voice responded. Both of them turned and saw the large Megonimus Prime walk into the room; he stared at the new beings with curiosity. Jack let out a shout and tried to squirm from Optimus' grip, but the large commander held him to his chest.

"Jack, it's alright. Calm down, young one."

"Optimus, there's a monster in here!"

"What is a monster?" Megonimus asked, now looking at the human. At that moment, Miko and Raf came in. Megonimus turned and knelt down near them. "So these are what you all call humans?"

Miko belted out the longest and loudest scream known to man and she turned and ran out. Raf quickly followed as well!

"Wait, come back!" Megonimus called, now transforming into his dragon mode and chasing after them.

"They'll be eaten!" Jack panicked, now jumping out of Optimus' loose grip and onto his berth. He then slid down and ran out the door! "I'm outta here!"

"Jack, come back here!" Optimus ordered, now chasing after him. Now all of the kids were on the run!

"He's gonna eat us!" Raf squawked.

"I know! Keep running!" Miko panted out. She ran past Bulkhead and some other Autobots but they weren't going to be getting out the base soon!

"Miko! Where're you going?" Bulkhead said in surprise. He then saw the large dragon-like Predacon chasing them and chuckled.

"Oh, I see they've met Megonimus."

"And it appears the meeting didn't go well." Ratchet replied with amusement. They then heard a scream and saw Jack run past, trying to find a way out. He too was terrified for himself and his friends now that he saw the new Predacon beast.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked, now walking in after hearing the yelling. She jumped when Optimus almost ran into her, but he stopped short.

"The humans have met Megonimus and now I fear they are beyond terrified." Optimus replied, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Perhaps, I can help you find them." Megatron replied, now standing from his place. "I saw the one you call 'Jack' go that way."

Everyone was stunned that Megatron was willing to assist. It was known that the former warlord didn't have much to say or do with the Autobots. No one trusted the Decepticons and the Decepticons did not trust the Autobots. Primus knew about this and that is why he sent Megonimus Prime. By creating a being that was neither Autobot nor Decepticon, both sides would have to work together to teach the new recruit.

Optimus turned to Megatron and nodded slowly. He then walked forward and looked at the titan in the eye.

"Are you willing to join us now, Megatron?"

"No, Prime; I am only assisting in this manner."

Optimus nodded and then ran off to find the children. It only took him a few minutes to find them trying to get into the escape pod.

"Stop! Come back here!" He said, now running to the escape hatch and putting his hand inside.

"AH!" Miko screamed in pure shock, but Optimus grabbed them gently.

"Now calm down there, Miko; it's only me. Now you three, you do not need to be afraid." He said, now gently cupping them in his hands.

"Who was that?!" Jack said in shock.

"He's gonna kill us! He's a Predacon!" Raf panicked.

"Now now calm down, you three. He's an ally. His name is Megonimus Prime and he was created to help us battle Unicron." Optimus replied, now gently holding them closer to his spark. The three of them could only stare in pure shock as the titan stood up and held them to him as he took them back into the base. There was silence until the large Predacon-like Autobot came around the corner in his dragon form.

"May I greet the young humans now?" He asked, now coming closer and gently sniffing at Optimus' hands and making them all duck down! "Do not fear me; I only want to meet you." He chuckled now gently licking them and making them all laugh.

"S-Stahahahahahahahap!" Raf laughed.

"C-Cut it out!" Jack begged.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miko begged, now trying to get out of Optimus' hands.

"You are not going to get away from me you all," he chuckled. Finally, he stopped licking them and Optimus set them down on the ground.

"Nice to meet you," Jack grinned. "So you're going to help us destroy Unicron once and for all?"

"Well, I will definitely do my best. But the plan will be more….extreme as you humans call it."

"Extreme?" Miko asked.

"Yes. I will have to go down to the core of the Earth myself and I will destroy Unicron." Megonimus replied.

"You cannot do that…you will be destroyed. Why was I not informed of this plan of yours?" Optimus said in an annoyed manner.

"Because I knew that you would find out sooner or later. I was created to serve and this is my purpose." He said, now turning as Megatron walked in the room.

"It is getting late. I am glad the situation was resolved."

"Not quite. The humans' quarters are not ready yet so they will be staying in your room for the night, Megatron." Optimus grinned.

"WHAT?!" All of them said at once. It was going to be a long night!

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Birth Of Megonimus-Prime Chapter 5**

Megatron stared hard at the three humans being placed in his room. They stared at him as well, unsure what the warlord would do to them.

"He's going to kill us; I know it," Miko whispered.

"At the first sign of movement, run for the hills," Jack answered. Due to his super hearing, Megatron bent down and looked at them.

"I have no intention of harming you humans. However, this is not going to be the best quarters for you." He responded.

"I couldn't agree more." Raf said, now trying to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast." Optimus chuckled, now walking in and scooping Raf up quickly. "I want you all to trust each other and learn about one another. We need to be unified if we are to beat Unicron."

"Do you think there is a way to save our planet?" Miko asked.

"Yes," Megonimus replied, now walking into the room. "I am going to go to the center of the planet Earth and destroy Unicron by absorbing his blood."

"You know that would kill you. That is suicide." Megatron replied, now sitting down and noticing Miko was having trouble staying awake.

"I have no choice. If I do not do this, he will wake and destroy everyone on that planet. I am prepared to sacrifice myself for Earth."

"That is out of the question." Optimus replied sternly.

"I apologize, Prime, but I cannot have you or Megatron interfering with this plan. I am prepared to protect." Megonimus replied.

"You will not do any such thing without my permission, is that understood?!" Optimus replied sternly, now making everyone freeze. Well, everyone except Megatron. He was not fazed when Optimus was upset.

"Yes, Optimus Prime." Megonimus replied softly, now exiting the room.

"Good. Now everyone rest, we have a long day in the morning." Optimus replied softly. Everyone nodded and began to prepare for bed, not wanting to complain or say anything else that could frustrate Optimus. As everyone got ready for bed, Jack watched as Megatron slowly picked up Miko and laid her down on his berth so that she could rest. He turned just in time to see Jack and Raf slowly backing up.

"Come here you two, it's late." He said, now picking them up.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Raf said in fear.

"Calm down, Raf; it's alright." Jack said, now trying to calm him.

"I mean you no harm, now relax." Megatron replied, now laying them down and he laid beside them.

"He could crush us in his sleep!" Raf said in fear.

"I won't; there is an invisible barrier here to protect you now calm down before you harm yourself." The former warlord said with a chuckle, now reaching over the barrier and gently poking Raf and making him laugh. Megatron cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Was that laughter?"

"N-no!" Raf said in surprise.

"Yes, it was," Jack chuckled, now looking over at him and crawling over near him. "You need more cheering up."

"Oh no, ya don't! Jack you stay away from me!" Raf squeaked, now trying to run away!

"C'mere!" Jack laughed, now pouncing on him and tickling him. Megatron chuckled and began poking Raf as well.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP!"

"W-What's going on?" Miko replied sleepily.

"Nothing. Just having some fun," Jack smiled, now crawling over and poking her, making her squeak.

"J-JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK! QUIT IT!" Miko laughed.

"I want you all to just relax. Megatron and Optimus were right. We need to trust each other and depend on each other if we are going to survive." Jack smiled, now pulling the two of them to him.

"You are correct, Jack. And tomorrow, Earth will depend on us to save them. I just hope we can." Megatron replied.

"We will; Megonimus will help us."

"I'm sure he will, but defeating Unicron will not be easy!" Raf replied.

"He could die if he does what he said he would." Miko said in sadness.

"He knows the risks, but he's willing to do that to protect your planet." Megatron replied.

The three nodded and then laid down, now unsure of what the future would hold. As everyone slept, Megonimus stared out into the distance.

"I am prepared, Primus, to do what I have to do. I am ready to protect Earth and make the sacrifice." He said. And with those words, he flew out of the space ship and headed for the center of the Earth.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: The finale is the next chapter! Will Megonimus be able to save the planet?!**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm on the edge of my seat! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**Birth Of Megonimus-Prime Final Chapter**

"He what?!" Optimus thundered, now running and waking everyone. "What do you mean he's gone?!"

"He must have escaped in the night." Ratchet replied.

"We have to follow him. He will die if we don't stop him in time!" Optimus replied.

"I will go with you." Megatron said, now walking towards him. Optimus nodded and they both prepared to bridge down to Earth.

"We want to help." Jack said, now running over.

"Us too!" Miko said, pointing to herself and Raf.

"No, you all need to stay where it's safe. If we don't make it back, at least you all would be taken care of." Optimus replied, now readying himself with Megatron.

"Wait, you can't just go! We want you to promise to come back!" Miko said, now running and hugging his leg. Optimus' optics saddened and he picked her up and held her.

"Easy, Miko…it will all be alright." He said, now gently nuzzling her and setting her down. He then turned and nodded to Megatron and they both ran to the space bridge.

Within a few moments, they were on Earth. But it was quiet…too quiet. There was no one around. Not even the birds or animals.

"I don't like this," Optimus growled.

"I don't either. Something is very wrong." Megatron agreed.

"Filthy creatures…." A deep voice growled. Both titans turned and saw a large rock formation of Unicron emerging from the ground.

"Well…if it isn't the trash of the Earth," Megatron hissed.

"FOOL! YOU WILL PAY FOR MOCKING ME!" Unicron yelled, now trying to swing at them.

"Well, Optimus, if you have a plan, now is the time." Megatron replied, now changing quickly into his plane form and flying around Unicron.

"Megatron! We have to get down to the core of the Earth!" Optimus yelled, now dodging a swing from Unicron.

"And how pray tell, do we do that?!" Megatron yelled, now flying quickly.

"Unicron! If you are so powerful, why can't you defeat simple Cybertronians like us?" Optimus mocked.

"You worthless being! You will pay for not holding your tongue!" Unicron screamed, now punching at him on the ground and creating a large crevice in the ground. The crevice was perfect for both titans to head down underground.

"Megatron, now!" Optimus yelled, now jumping into the large crevice. Megatron nodded and followed him, hearing the angry titan scream above ground because he realized his mistake.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, underground…_

"We must hurry and get to his spark…" Optimus said, now feeling weaker.

"It's the dark Energon. I can feel it surrounding us." Megatron growled.

"You both shouldn't be here!" a deep voice rumbled. They spun around and saw Megonimus walk into view.

"You disobeyed, Megonimus!" Optimus growled.

"I had no choice Optimus Prime. I am here to save Earth. I must hurry or else Unicron will fully awaken," Megonimus said, now leading the way towards the spark.

"How do we stop him?!"

"I will drain his energy; it will overwhelm him and destroy him. Through me, I will save Earth." Megonimus replied.

"But your body will be destroyed." Megatron added, now running beside them.

"True, but my spark will still exist. As long as I fulfill my mission, everything will be alright."

"You can't just sacrifice yourself." Megatron hissed.

"I must. I will not die…my speak will live on, but I will not have a body so you all will not see me." Megonimus said, now running and standing in front of Unicron's spark. He latched onto it and Unicron sent gallons of dark Energon to drown them!

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Unicron screamed.

"Unicron…it is I…Megonimus Prime. I was made to bring the Autobots and Decepticons together and I have fulfilled my mission." Megonimus growled, now transforming into his dragon-like form and biting hard on the top of the container that protected Unicron's spark.

"We have to stop him!" Optimus yelled.

"No time! We will drown if we don't get out of here!" Megatron replied, now pulling Optimus' arm.

"I won't leave one of my own behind!"

"He is fulfilling what Primus wanted him to do! He was meant to be a warrior!" Megatron said, now pulling Optimus' arm harder.

"LET GO, MEGATRON!"

"You both must leave! I am draining his energy, but this place will be filled with dark Energon soon!" Megonimus yelled.

"Megatron, please! Help me save him! We can do it if we both use our swords to absorb the spark's energy! That way he will drown his own spark in the dark Energon because he won't have enough energy to save himself!"

"Alright, Prime, but hurry!" Megatron said, now pulling his sword and Optimus doing the same. They both began to absorb Unicron's energy.

"Stop! You filthy creatures! You are no match for Unicron!" Unicron bellowed.

"Megonimus, head back now!" Optimus said, now seeing they drained enough.

"To the surface! NOW!" Megatron ordered.

"I will drown you all for this!" Unicron yelled, now letting more dark Energon pour in the cavern. "If I am offlined, I will take you all with me!"

"RETREAT!" Optimus ordered. And with that, Megatron transformed into his plane mode and Optimus and Megonimus held on while Megatron flew out of the cavern and up towards the surface.

"Faster! The dark Energon is catching up!" Optimus yelled.

"Just a few more yards!" Megatron yelled. And within seconds, they all surfaced on the top of the Earth barely escaping the flood of dark Energon.

For the past fifteen minutes, all three of them could do nothing but sit in silence. After some time, Optimus was the first to speak.

"We saved the Earth. Now the humans can return."

"And I have fulfilled my purpose." Megonimus replied.

"Your purpose was to save the Earth." Megatron said flatly. "We know."

"And to bring you two together. You both are strong leaders, but a house divided cannot stand. Primus wants you both to work together to revive Cybertron." Megonimus smiled.

Both of them looked at each other and Optimus put his hand out.

"Will you finally join us, Megatron?"

Megatron stared at his hand and seemed to be thinking it over. After a few moments, he placed his hand in Optimus' hand.

"Yes, Prime. I believe now is the time for us to join forces." Megatron replied.

"For the good of Cybertron?" Optimus smiled.

"Yes, Prime. For the good of Cybertron." Megatron replied with a small smile. And with that, all three returned back to the ship, happy that the Universe was safe once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed the finale!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
